Surprise
by teeheeasharkbitme
Summary: Marik and Ryou get caught sneaking around when Yugi runs into Ryou wearing Maliks cloak. Coarse language and yaoi !Enjoy! :
1. Busted

Yugi was walking home from school when he was approached by a hooded stranger. At first he thought it was Marik so he pulled out the knife his beloved Yami had thrown at him this morning.

The stranger pulled their hood down and...  
"What the fuck Ryou???"

Ryou looked shocked, "Holy shit Yugi, did you just swear???"

Yugi looked at him, glaring, "What? You think because im short i can't swear?"

Just then Malik walked by and saw Ryou wearing his cloak. "How the hell did you get my cloak, Ryou?"

Ryou blushed, "Marik let me borrow it..."

Malik glared, "WHEN did you see Marik??"

Yugi looked at both of them, still holding the knife, "Hello? Ryou I do believe you were about to explain to ME why exactly you scared the living shit outta me!!"

Ryou and Malik looked at him. Then Marik ran up to Ryou and handed him a plastic bag then looked at his yami and Yugi, "Oh shit... um hi Malik."

"Ryou you have a LOT of explaing to do."

Everyone turned to see Bakura standing a few feet behind them dressed as a cat. All but Ryou and Bakura had 'WTF' looks on their faces.  
"Um... shit... I have to go." Ryou tried to run but his path was blocked by Malik, who was holding his millennium rod and smirking.

"Explain now or I shall send your mind to the shadow realm." Malik stood his ground and Yugi, now extremely pissed off walked away.

Ryou looked from Malik to Yugi, "Wait Yugi, the reasonI approached you was because I need to tell you something but I guess I'll call you and Yami later."

Yugi said nothing but then Yami walked up to him crying. "I'm sorry I threw the knife, I overreacted to you and Bakura watching that movie last night... but his arm was around you and I-" Then he saw everyone around and his eyes went to Bakura, and glared.

Bakura laughed and said, "Relax, Yami, it's not like we did anything. Yugi called to see if Ryou and I would like to come over and he sounded sad so I agreed."

Yami looked at Yugi, "Is what he said true, aibou?"

Yugi nodded, and as if he new what Yami was going to say next he said, "And the reason Ryou wasn't there was because he had to work late at Kaiba corp."

Yami looked understanding, but there was still anger in his eyes.

Malik rolled his, "Well thatsall fine but I would still like to know why the hell MY Marik was with THAT thing." He pointed at Ryou.

Bakura crossed his arms, "I would also like to know, and I would also like to know why," he looked and Ryou,"you stood me up." He then looked at Malik and glared, his brown eyes full of hate, "And if you ever call my love 'that thing' again I'll kill you."

Ryou then spoke up, "I'll explain everythingbut everyone has to SHUT UP!"

No one said anything, "Okay, thank you. Now then, Marik and I have been planning a party for Seto and that's why I lied and said I had to work late, but nothing went on. And the reason I'm wearing your cloak, Malik, is because it was extremely hot when I went to yours and Marik's house this morning so I didn't think the weather would change into this," he pointed at the dark gray clouds which had been a clear blue, sunny sky earlier that day. "therefor I saw no reason to bring a coat."

Everyone looked at him, then eachother, then Yugi smiled, "Okay, so when is the party, and do we need to bring gifts?"

Ryou smiled back, but it was Marik who spoke up, "The party's at my place at 9:00pm tonight, and no presents nessesary."

Yugi nodded and he and Yami walked away, hand in hand. Then Bakura walked to Ryou and pulled him into a hug. Then they walked away.

"So a party? I guess that makes sense, but for Kaiba?"

Marik looked at Malik and smiled, not for Kaiba, it's Bakura'sbirthday and Ryou wanted to throw a party for him."

Malik smiled sweetly, "Well you do throw amazing parties." He bent dow and kissed Marik happily and passonately. They then walked home to finsh setting up Bakuras party.


	2. Surprises

Ryou and Bakura were walking home when Bakura turned and asked, "Is the party really for Kaiba?"

Ryou smiled, "No, it's for Malik, that's why I'm going to call Yami and Yugi later, to tell them the party's definately NOT for Seto Kaiba."

Ryou continued to smile and thought to himself, _ haha exactly as Marik and I had planned... by now Maril is telling his yami the party is for Bakura._

"Oh, okay so then I guess I don't have to be mad at you, perfect." Bakura smirked and picked up his lover. "I have a surprise for you..."

He opened the door to their appartment and carried Ryou into their bedroom. He threw him onto the bed and laughed at Ryous worried expression, "Don't worry, the paty's not for another 4 hours, we have time." and he climbed onto Ryou and kissed him possessively, but passionately at the same time.

Ryou broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily, "Okay, love, but I need to go over to Marik's to help him ready his and Malik's house for the party. Would you be able to keep Malik busy while we set up?"

Bakura nodded and kissed him again.

_Perfect._

* * *

Marik and Malik were making out on their king-sized bed under the purple satan sheets when Marik pulled back and looked into his yamis eyes, "Would you be able to keep the birthday boy busy while Ryou and I set up later?"

Malik was in a daze from the amazing time Marik had just given him, "Of coarse, anything for you, my love."

Marik smiled and kissed him again, then jumped of the bed and got dressed. "I'm going to the store to get supplies, you coming?"

Malik smiled, still in a daze, "But love, I already did."

Marik laughed softly, "Come on my sweet, I'll need you with me."

Malik got off the bed and Marik gave him his clothes. When they were both dressed they left for the store.

They got to the store and saw Joey and Kaiba so they told them about the party and where and when it was, but not who it was for. Unfortunately Tea and Tristan were also at the store and overheard them talking about the party, so they took the two of them out to the back alley after buying the party supplies and killed them both. They then went home to set up.

An hour later Ryou and his yami knocked on the door. Marik answered and invited them in. "Malik, why don't you and Bakura go to dinner or something while Ryou and I set up?"

Malik smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Of coarse, my love. We shall return in an hour."

When Bakura closed the door behind them Ryou spoke, "Bakura believes the party is for Malik, I assume your yami thinks the party is for mine?" Marik smirked, "Yes. Now then, we need to call everyone and tell them to come now, then when our yamis return everthing will be ready."

Ryou nodded and picked up the phone and dialed Seto and Joey's number, the Yugi and Yami's.

"Shall I call Tea or Tristan?" Ryou looked at Marik and smiled at Marik's smirk, "I see, I'm glad they're dead, that girl seriously pissed me off." he paused, "And what about Mai or your sister?"

Marik frowned, Mai annoys me, and my sister has returned to Egypt so there's no point in calling either of them." Ryou nodded and put down the phone to help finish woth the decorations.

When the doorbell rang Ryou went to the door and came back with Seto, Joey, Yugi, and Yami.

Marik smiled innocently at Yugi and Yami, "I'm sorry about the trouble I cause you both this afternoon, and I hope you now understand."

They nodded and smiled reassuringly at him.

Seto was frowning at the size of Mariks den when he said, "You could have had the party at my mansion, it would be better for a party than... this."

Marik just rolled his eyes, "I think all that money and power went to your head, Kaiba, you've forgotten the value of a dollar."

Seto glared at Marik, "I should kill you for causing all that trouble at Battle City! I'm don't know why I haven't killed Yugi and his Yami for taking the egyptian god cards from me!"

Joey squeesed his hand and said, "Hey, it's okay, we're all on the same terms now, remember?"

Seto smiled and kissed Joey, "Thank you."

Yami was the next to speek, "It's five to nine so we should probably ready ourselves for their arrival."

Marik nodded and switched took his position with Ryou so they could be the first to see their yamis.

Malik and Bakura walked through the door and everyone yelled surprise and they laughed at the party hats everyone was wearing.

The party lasted until shortly after 2am and everyone except Bakura and Ryou left. So then Malik and Marik, and Bakura and Ryou had a party of there own on the king sized bed...

Bakura and Ryou went to the guest room around four and went straight to sleep. Malik and Marik fell alseep after one more round.

The next day Bakura and Ryou went into the master bedroom to retrieve their clothes and ended up getting pulled into the bed again.


End file.
